NOT a date
by Sanshine7
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Harry finds himself date-less on the trip to Hogsmeade. So Hermione, being the wicked witch she is, suggests that he would go with none other than Draco Malfoy. Oh, but it isn't a date or anything, so what if it happens to be Valentines Day? An old oneshot.


**NOT a date**

Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione toward the great hall, for breakfast.

As he entered, he gained an unusually large amount of looks.

Harry was already used to getting a lot of looks, but that day he noticed more than usual.

He looked around at the eyes gazing at him, and blushed slightly as the trio made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Umm, Hermione, is there something in the newspaper about me **again**?" asked Harry as they sat next to Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you know what day it is?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Uh, **Saturday**? Wait, were going out to Hogsmeade today, right?" Harry said.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"No, Harry, it's **Valentine's Day **today, and, um, I have plans with Ron…" said Hermione, blushing deeply and smiling at Ron, who also blushed Weasley-red.

"Oh! I forgot about that…" Harry said, his voice lowering and his shoulders slumping slightly.

Harry rested his chin on his hand, and looked at the stares he received.

"So I'm guessing the extra stares is because this oh-so-very-**special**-day?" mocked Harry, sending a smirk at his friends.

"But the good side is that **every** girl in Hogwarts wants you to ask her out, mate!" Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"**Every girl**, huh?" mumbled Harry, blushing slightly.

Ginny and Hermione saw that and exchanged knowing self-satisfied looks.

"Have someone **special** in mind, Harry?" Hermione smirked a-little-**too**-wickedly and a-little-too-**loudly**, making the students who heard her giggle.

Harry blushed.

"**No**" he said as nonchalantly as he could, failing miserably.

The girls around them giggled and the boys smirked.

"Why won't you take the chance and use some of that **Gryffindor courage** and ask that someone out, before the **Cho-incident** repeats itself" reminded him Hermione, and he winced.

"Hey Harry, **I** would **love** to get a date with you" Ginny fluttered her eyelashes suggestively at him.

Some girls glared at her, as Harry blushed.

"Sorry, Gin" said Harry quickly, sending a nervous glance at Ron, who glared at his plate.

Ginny looked disappointed, fortunately for the other **very**-hmm-**interested** girls.

Hermione smiled, amused.

"I thought you were going with Dean, or hasn't he invited you yet?" smiled wickedly as the dark boy blushed deeply, Ginny looking confused.

"Hermione!" he hissed at the bushy-haired girl, who giggled maliciously.

"What-" blushed Ginny.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but-" stammered Dean.

"I will **love** to go with you" interrupted Ginny, smiling broadly.

Dean smiled back, relieved.

Harry smiled at both of them.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys" ha congratulated them.

"Thanks" Dean smiled.

"Shall we go, then?" asked Ginny, obviously ignoring Ron, and the couple walked off the hall, hand in hand.

"That- that's my **sister**!" called Ron, disturbed and red in the face.

"Relax, Ron. Dean is a very nice guy and Ginny deserves someone" said Hermione.

Ron just grumbled.

Harry chuckled at the pair of them.

"Aren't you going as well?" he asked.

The both of them blushed slightly.

"We'll go when it's closer to lunch" said Hermione.

Harry sighed. Hermione and Ron raised an eyebrow at that.

"Forever alone" he wiped an imaginary tear off his cheek and they laughed.

"Hey Harry" said a voice near them.

Harry turned his head to look at the owner of the voice, who was sitting a couple of students away from them. It was Romilda Vane, the fourth-year Gryffindor that Harry met in the train. He raised his eyebrow at her in question. He didn't like her, since she insulted Neville and Luna.

"You can always ask **me** out" winked toward him.

Harry didn't even have to think about it.

"No thanks" he said and turned his face away from her, looking at Neville, who had a half-satisfied half-amused look on his face.

"So, Neville, are you asking Luna out?" he asked and the round-faced boy blushed shyly.

"You think she'd say yes?" he asked unsure.

"Ha! **Loony**?!" mocked Romilda. Harry turned to glare at her.

"If you don't mind, her name is **Luna**" he said icily.

"Thanks Harry, for sticking up for us" smiled Neville.

"No problem Nev, you guys are much cooler than her" he smiled back.

"That's a very nice thing to say, Harry" said Luna, coming to their table, floating as always.

Neville blushed as Luna sat between him and Harry, a dreamy look on her face as she took Harry's un-touched toast from his plate and started nibbling it.

"Hey Luna" greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione, all smiling in amusement as she looked at Neville, her head tilted to the side.

"Hi Luna" he smiled sheepishly at her "I was wondering if you would want to go with me to Hogsmeade…" mumbled.

A slight tint appeared on her cheeks, and she smiled at him.

"Sure Neville" she smiled.

They soon finished their breakfast and went together outside the oak doors.

Harry, Ron and Hermione finished eating and were heading out of the great hall, in front of them were Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

"But I **have** to go with you! I won't interrupt!" they heard Draco call.

Blaise and Pansy snorted.

"No way, Draco, we want to have a nice, **Malfoy-free** date" said Blaise.

"But I need to go to honeydukes! My sugar quills are running low and I **need** more chocolate!" Draco practically begged. The Gryffindor trio watched in amusement.

"Then go alone!" suggested Blaise.

"**What?!** A Malfoy does **not** go alone **anywhere**! Besides, I need someone to carry my shopping for me…" huffed Draco.

"Then why won't you ask someone out then?" Pansy pointed out, raising her brow.

"Because no-one is **worthy** enough for me to ask out" said Draco and Blaise and Pansy exchanged amused looks.

"Well, then go with someone **not** as a date" suggested Pansy and Harry saw a frightening twinkle in Hermione's eyes.

"Ooh, Harry, **you** can go with Malfoy!" called out.

All five others looked at her half-surprised half-frightened.

"**What?!**" Draco and Harry yelped out together.

"Well, you **did** say you need to go to honeydukes, and if neither of you have nor want a date, you can go together not as a date, just for the shopping" explained Hermione.

"Granger, have you lost your mind?" exclaimed Draco.

"That's a pretty good idea, you can make each other company, and leave **us** alone!" agreed Pansy.

"Wha- I'm not going with **him**!" exclaimed Harry, looking at the blonde in despise.

"Oh come on, Harry. It's not like it's a **date**, right? It's just a shopping trip to **honeydukes**, and it doesn't really matter with **who** or what **day** it is, right?" convinced him Hermione.

"Well, I guess… I really **do** need to go there and I **can't** wait a whole week…" he grimaced.

"Oh **fine**, damn me and my chocolate addiction…" muttered Draco.

"Fine, I never really **liked** this day very much any way…" mumbled Harry.

Hermione chuckled.

"Shut up" Harry blushed and shot at her.

Draco raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Well, fine, potter, if were going to get there before **closing**, we must leave already" said Draco.

"Wait, let me grab my scarf" said Harry.

"You expect me to **wait** for you?" asked Draco in amusement.

"Then come with me, It will only take a minute" suggested Harry.

"Then **both** of you have been in each-others dorms" said Hermione happily, her tone as sweet as poisoned honey.

Both boys stared at her, one sending daggers and screaming at her in his mind, one with a look of surprise and clear interest.

"Hermione," hissed Harry, his eyes narrowing dangerously "don't you need to go snog Ron somewhere very-**very** far away?" suggested quietly. The bushy-haired girl just smiled evilly at him, while Ron, who was quite red in the face, dragged her away.

"What was she talking about, Potter?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"**Nothing!** Coming or not?" asked Harry immediately.

"Fine" Draco rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

Harry pulled Draco after him toward a staircase leading to the Gryffindor tower.

"Well this should be interesting" said Pansy.

Blaise smirked.

"**Mufliato**" pointed Harry his wand at Draco.

Draco's eyes widened and he looked utterly pissed, not hearing Harry say the password to the fat lady's portrait.

"**papilio oscula**" he said and the fat lady huffed in disapproval at the Slytherin, but allowed them in, sending a suspicious glare at Draco.

Harry walked in, removing the spell as Draco walked in after him, scanning the common room in disgust.

"What was **that** about, Potter?" raised Draco an eyebrow.

"What? You really expect me to just let you know the password to the Gryffindor common room?" smirked Harry as he started walking up the small staircase that led to the boys dormitories.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with the Gryffindorks!" yelped Draco and followed Harry to his room.

Draco walked in Harry's room, and immediately his eyes were magnetized to Ron's bed, a disgusted look appears on his face.

"Don't tell me that someone actually **sleeps** in that thing?" he cried, revalued.

Harry smirked.

"Oh, yeah, that's Ron bed" said.

"Weasleys are gross" declared Draco.

Harry smiled.

"Well, I'm ready. Let's go" said. He was wearing his Gryffindor red-and-gold scarf.

Draco stifled an amused chuckle and Harry glared at him.

Soon enough Draco and Harry arrived in Hogsmeade, and went straight in honeydukes.

They entered the shop and both smiled at all the candy around them.

"Ooh, look, candy!" said Harry happily.

"You don't say!" said Draco sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

They bought a large amount of sweets and went out of the store to the cold.

"It's rather cold for February, isn't it?" said Draco, shivering slightly.

"Do you want to wait in the three broomsticks until it worms a little? Or, maybe eat lunch there?" proposed Harry, blushing slightly.

"Oh- okay, I guess" Draco blushed a little and they walked in the inn, sitting at a private table at the back.

They ordered drinks and waited for them in silence.

"So," Draco tried to break the silence "what did Granger meant when she said that you already were in the Slytherin common rooms?" asked.

"Oh, **well**, it was in our second year, and I- thank you" said Harry in relieve when Madam Rosmerta came with their butterbeers.

"**Continue**" said Draco after Rosmerta left them, sending a smirk at the pair.

Harry blushed and sipped his butterbeer.

"There really is nothing to say except that **Hermione** should be in Slytherin, not **me**" grunted Harry.

"What do you mean by **you** should be in Slytherin?" Draco asked in interest.

"Well, the sorting hat first wanted to put me into Slytherin, but I didn't want to, so it decided on Gryffindor…" told him Harry.

"Wait, **what?** You were supposed to be sorted into **Slytherin?**" raised Draco his eyebrows.

Harry blushed.

"Oh, well, yeah…" mumbled.

There was a short silence while the two boys sipped their butterbeer, eyeing each other secretly.

"So… you like candy?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded in enthusiasm and smiled.

"And chocolate. Lots and **lots** of chocolate!" said.

Harry laughed.

"You know, I thought that this day would be **awful**, but it was surprisingly… **pleasant**" smiled.

"Yeah…" Draco blushed "it wasn't as bad as I thought, actually, Potter"

"Harry" corrected him Harry.

Draco smiled.

"**Harry**" said.

"If you want, we can, umm… Hang out sometimes" suggested Harry, blushing.

"I would love that" Draco smiled and blushed.

They both finished their butterbeers and after paying the bill, they headed out, in the direction of Hogwarts.

As they walked and chatted, Harry noticed Draco shiver slightly. He came near the blonde, the sides of their bodies touching. Draco looked up at Harry, going red in the face.

"You look cold" Harry explained, smiling softly and wrapping his arm around the other boy's shoulders. Draco smiled and snuggled closer to Harry, enjoying his body warmth.

They reached the school, which was surprisingly empty, and turned to say goodbye to one another.

"Well, Harry, it was actually **fun** to spend the day with you" said Draco.

"Yes, it was. And **Draco**, I would like to do it again sometimes" agreed Harry.

"If you'll **ask** me, I'd like it too" Draco hinted, his eyebrow rising in anticipation.

"**Oh,**" Harry blushed "umm, would you like to go out with me… Next week?" asked Harry, a bit nervous.

Draco smiled and leaned forward to kiss Harry on his cheek.

"I would **love** that" he said and turned toward the Slytherin dungeons, walking away.

Harry looked at him as he walked away and a big grin spread across his face, as he made his way to the Gryffindor tower.

**~The end.~**

**A/N:** The password is a message in Latin from me to my lovely reviewers and followers on all my stories... Pretty much anyone who ever read one of my stories. I love you guys and appreciate you so much!


End file.
